


With you

by mintfrosting



Category: Takarazuka Revue RPF
Genre: Drinking, Emotional, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, POV First Person, RPF, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 23:02:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7408699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintfrosting/pseuds/mintfrosting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sayumi just wants to see her smile. Deals with feelings around Yurika's transfer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With you

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LJ in 2015.

Yurika was already holding a wine glass when I got to her apartment.

“Sayumi, I missed you,” she said as I stepped inside.

“Is that why you’re drinking without me?” I asked, setting down my bag with a teasing smirk.

“Oh, sorry...” Yurika got a cute little frown on her face.

“I’m only kidding,” I told her. Sometimes she was so serious, I just wanted to make her laugh. But she seemed sort of fixed on melancholy that night. I decided to give her a hug, pulling her body close against me. But It only lasted a moment. “You just saw me yesterday,” I reminded her while I took off my shoes.

“I still missed you,” Yurika told me.

I gave her a smile then. What a sweetheart.

“I missed you too,” I told her, reaching to stroke her shoulder. She was wearing a T-shirt with cropped sweatpants, and it seemed like not enough. “It’s a little cold in here, isn’t it?” I asked.

“Oh… I can fix it.” She tried to pull away, but I held on.

“No, I’m fine,” I said. I had a jacket, and socks. “But you’re not cold?”

Yurika shrugged. “I have a blanket.”

I saw the blanket crumpled on the couch, so I went over to sit down and spread it across my lap with the thought that we could cuddle.

“Let me get you a drink,” said Yurika. She came back with a glass that she pressed into my hand, and got under the blanket beside me.

“Cheers,” I said, and gave our glasses a clink. I kept my eyes on Yurika while I sipped, and she shut her eyes, tilting back her glass with an elegant hand. I felt bubbles on my tongue. “Oh,” I said. “It’s champagne.”

She nodded. It was an occasion, to say the least, that everything was changing, and our time together in the troupe was about to end. But it didn’t feel like something to celebrate.

“What am I going to do without you?” I asked - a little overdramatic, but still a real question. Yurika took another sip while she considered that.

“Tease Masako?” she offered, and I had to laugh.

“Good idea,” I said. Yurika was finally smiling, and I loved to see her even a little bit happy. I couldn’t resist, and leaned in to give her a gentle kiss. Her lips were so soft.

“Don’t kiss Masako,” she said, and I started cracking up.

“Right… no… I’ll try not to.”

Yurika was so cute giggling with me.

“I love seeing you smile,” I told her.

Her eyes were aglow, lips curving up in that cute way they do. “I always smile when I’m with you,” she told me.

“I’m going to miss that.” I shifted closer to let my head rest on her shoulder.

“Don’t worry,” Yurika told me. “You can come and see me on stage.”

“But you don’t really smile on stage...”

“What? Yes I do.”

I backed away then, giving her a look. “When?”

“Um…” She scratched at her eyebrow. “Parades.”

We laughed together.

“Sayumi?” she said. “Will you really come to see me?”

“Of course,” I told her. “As soon as I get the chance.” I smiled at her, and she turned away as though she was flattered.

“Cheers to that,” she said in a soft voice, and we clinked glasses once more.

“I’ll look forward to the parade,” I told her, and Yurika stopped mid-sip to giggle like crazy. She set down her drink still grinning, and I did the same. Then I pulled her into my arms once more.

Even being the tall and strong person that she is, Yurika felt so fragile in my arms. I swear I felt her shivering, and I held her closer, tighter. I didn’t want to deal with the feelings welling up inside me.

Finally I pulled myself away, about to get up for some distance, but Yurika grabbed me. I looked in her eyes, and she had this concerned look like she was afraid I would leave her all alone. Then she kissed me. It was such a sudden kiss, and so urgent, like she couldn’t stand to go another moment without her lips on mine.

I definitely shared that feeling. Yurika took my face in her hands, and her tongue brushed against my lips so I would open my mouth for her. By the time she pulled away, my heart was pounding. She went on brushing her lips against mine, giving me the sweetest little kisses. I’m not normally so easily affected, but the way she kissed me then…

I tried to bring myself back down to earth as her forehead rested on mine. When I looked up in her eyes, Yurika gave me a big smile. I found myself smiling back, and it was all just too much to handle. I moved to sip my drink instead.

“Oh. I know a time when I smile on stage,” Yurika told me, so I glanced up at her. “Um…” She started giggling. “For _Chie-chan_.”

“Ahh… because you get to be my wife.”

Yurika laughed harder, eyes crinkling, so cute. “No!” she said. “Because we’re so proud of her.” She nodded at me with a serious look.

“Hmm.” I nodded back. “But also because you’re my wife.”

“No, no.” The way she giggled was incredibly cute.

“You make a really cute wife,” I told her. Then I touched her shoulder, giving her that look I like to give when I’m flirting. “Aren’t you glad you got to be my wife again?” I asked. She didn’t answer right away, so I gave her the eyebrow wiggle.

Yurika pulled away laughing. “Sayumi…”

I grabbed at her arm, pulling her back.

“Aren’t you?” I asked.

“Yeah,” she answered, a bit breathless. I guess until then she had thought I was only joking.

“You know Masako played the wife last time,” I told her, and she seemed amused.

“I think you know how I feel about that.”

I shrugged. “She made a pretty cute wife, too.”

Then I watched Yurika’s smile turn into a frown.

“Yurika!” I had to laugh as I threw my arms around her. “You are so adorable. Don’t worry, I’d rather be your wife. Or husband, I guess.”

“Wife,” she said, very sure of herself.

“Do I have to wear a dress?” I asked.

“No, but you are a woman…”

“I am?” I gave her a look, making my eyes huge. “Since when?”

I just wanted to see her giggling again.

“Sayumi!” she said, playfully pushing me away.

“Are you sure?” I went on. “Do you want to check?”

Yurika gave me her own look then, a funny sort of smirk. A moment later her hands were slipping up under my jacket to feel up my chest. I loved that touch, closing my eyes for a moment.

“Pretty sure,” said Yurika. Then she pulled up my shirt, and her hands were on me just through my bra. Her thumbs stroked over my nipples at once, and I could feel it all through me.

I pulled her hands away. “Stop…”

“You told me to check,” she said all confident, arms wrapping around my waist. I could feel the blush creeping up across my face.

“I just thought we were going to cuddle,” I told her.

“Sure, of course...” She started kissing my neck the way she knew would turn me on, and I heard a little sigh escape my lips. I was starting to feel the effects of the champagne, and it made me more receptive, and besides seemed to amplify the pleasure I felt at her touch.

At some point I fell back against the couch, and Yurika leaned over me. I already felt vulnerable, but then even more. She wasn’t usually so forward, and I have to admit I liked it. But she just stared down into my eyes, and all I could do was anticipate her next move.

“Sorry,” she said finally, and got up from the couch to sip her drink instead.

I pulled my shirt back into place, and Yurika stood there with her hand in her pocket, looking away from me. I didn’t know what to say.

“You don’t have to apologize,” I said finally.

Then her hand pulled out of her pocket, and she offered it up to me. She didn’t need words to explain. As soon as I took her hand, she led me off into her bedroom.

 

Not to be presumptuous, but I pulled off my jacket and my socks as soon as we got there. I mean, I wouldn’t need those for cuddling anyway. I wouldn’t even need my pants.

“What are you doing?” Yurika asked me while she lay on the bed.

I gave her a smirk, shimmying my jeans down my hips and to the floor. Yurika watched a little too intently, until finally I got on top of her and she looked into my eyes. I kissed her once, then reached to pull up her shirt, and she arched her back, eager to help me. Her breasts felt so good in my hands, and her face was all flushed and adorable. She didn’t say a thing, just took a bit heavier breaths, and licked her lips. I let my fingers tease at her nipples, and she shut her eyes, gasping. I could tell how much she liked it by the way her hips started squirming around.

“Yurika…” I said her name in my sweetest tone of voice, and she gave a little moan in response. Then I leaned down to kiss her neck, and she arched up, so vulnerable beneath me. “Will you let me make love to you now?” I asked.

“Yeah,” she breathed out. “Did you think I would say no?”

I looked in her eyes, and we smiled at each other. I didn’t want to wait, so I let my hand slip right down between her thighs, and Yurika gasped. She reached up to touch my hair, and her smile disappeared then, replaced with the most beautiful look of pleasure. I stroked her through her sweatpants, and her hips began to rock against my fingers. I could feel her heat and her softness, and the anticipation was incredible.

Yurika was normally very quiet in bed. I could hear her soft gasping breaths, but she didn’t cry out. At least not until I pushed my hand down her pants, and plunged my fingers inside her.

“Oh, Sayumi!”

I let my breaths brush against her ear, just loving how it felt to give her pleasure. Her hips moved in time with my fingers, and she clutched at my back, and I felt so close to her. I never wanted that feeling to end. Finally I kissed her, and let my fingers slide over her most sensitive point, slick with her arousal. Yurika gasped against my lips, and kissed me back desperately.

It felt so good to make her come. She shivered beneath me with those beautiful gasping breaths, and I felt all the energy in her release before she fell still.

I got up to go wash my hands, and when I returned, Yurika was lying there looking like she might be asleep. I snuggled up to her, and she startled against me. She looked up in my eyes as though confused.

“Did I wake you up?” I asked.

“Yeah…”

We smiled at each other until we kissed once again.

“Sorry,” I told her, stroking at her arm.

“It’s okay…” She slipped her arms around me. “I got sleepy,” she explained.

“Yeah… I’m sure.”

Yurika sighed out her breath, and I was comfortable in her arms. It seemed as though she might want to fall asleep just like that, but then I found myself being gently pushed onto my back. Yurika leaned over me with a spark in her eyes.

“You didn’t really think I’d fall asleep on you,” she said, and started kissing my neck.

I was definitely louder than Yurika, even just feeling her mouth at that tender spot behind my ear. She ended up pulling down my panties, and made this lovely sound when she felt how wet I was. I heard myself moaning, just loving the touch of her hand.

“Sayumi?” she asked in the cutest little voice. “Do you want me to go down on you?”

I kissed her, and her lips tasted so sweet. But then it sort of clicked in my mind what she had asked. “Yeah,” I said.

“Yeah?”

I heard her giggling. Then she disappeared down between my legs, and her tongue felt beyond amazing. I tried to show her just how good she made me feel with the way I touched her hair. But I’m sure she could hear me, too.

When I felt her pull away for a second, I grabbed hold of her, whining. “No!”

“It’s okay,” she told me sweetly, and I felt her fingers. She pushed deep inside me, and her tongue got back to work, and oh it was so good.

“Oh, Yurika.” I was in bliss. And I’m sure I was loud when she made me come. I was dizzy as I held her in my arms, still spinning.

“I love you,” she told me.

I held her more tightly then, to the point I almost worried I was hurting her. I didn’t want to cry, I just wanted to feel close to her. But I guess she felt me shaking as I tried to fight the tears.

“Sayumi, are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” I told her, blinking hard. “Just hold me.” So she stayed in my arms a little longer.

When she finally pulled away, I grabbed her hand, and she looked startled.

“Wait,” I said.

“What?”

I squeezed her hand in mine. “Please…” I could feel myself blushing, but there was no other way to say it. “Let me feel you inside me again.”

“Oh, Sayumi.”

The way she made love to me made everything feel like heaven. There was nothing in the world left but us, our bodies and our souls, and she made me feel dizzy with pleasure.

“I love you,” I whispered in her ear. “I love you so much.”

Her sweet little sigh was all I needed in response.

 

Finally we lay still together. Our shirts had never really come off, not to mention her pants, so maybe that was why Yurika giggled when she watched me pull up my panties. While we lay there face to face, she looked in my eyes, and her hand stroked my hair. My body felt heavy, and my mind felt at peace.

“Sayumi?” she said, voice soft. “I’ll never forget you. I mean even if everything changed. Even if I got married some day.”

I smiled at that. “You can be my wife,” I told her. “Remember?”

Yurika didn’t answer that, but she grinned the cutest grin, all teeth and crinkling eyes.

“Good plan, right?” I said, intent on joking just to keep her smiling, but suddenly she looked as though she might cry.

“Sayumi!” she gasped out. “I never knew I would feel this much for you!”

She sobbed and hid her face, clutching me close against her. I wanted to make it all better, but at the same time she made me want to start crying, too.

“It’s okay,” I whispered, and stroked her hair.

“It’s not okay,” she told me, pulling away with tears down her face. “I love you!” she said, voice desperate and loud. “Run away with me and marry me!”

She couldn’t be serious. There was no way that could happen. But I had to believe that behind those words, the feelings were real. I did the only thing I knew how to do, and pressed my lips on hers.

When I withdrew, Yurika looked up at me with those beautiful, honest eyes. “I’m serious,” she said.

I pulled away wanting to laugh in her face. “No you’re not,” I told her. Suddenly I felt like she was so utterly immature, so naive to say something so grand as though it didn’t mean everything to me.

“I would!” said Yurika, grabbing hard at my arm. “I would marry you.”

I didn’t want to cry. I really didn’t want to. And yet, there came the tears, and I was sobbing out loud.

“Don’t say that,” I told her through my tears. “Don’t say that to me!”

Then Yurika was holding me and whispering apologies in the sweetest soft voice. I could feel that she meant it. Maybe she even understood why I was crying, and why I’d get angry at her words. There were so many reasons why she could never be my wife, and it was so reckless of her to bring up those feelings in me.

“Please, Sayumi,” she said finally. “Don’t cry.”

I looked up at her, and she started to wipe away my tears. But I didn’t feel right. I got out of bed, sniffling and standing up to find my pants.

“Where are you going?” she asked.

“Home.”

“No… Stay with me.”

I could hear the pleading in her voice, in fact I could nearly hear her heart sink in her chest, and it nearly broke mine. I didn’t want to think about her anymore, I just wanted to run away from my feelings. But then Yurika got up to follow me, and she was bigger than me, and stronger, pressed up against me, clutching me close.

“Don’t leave,” she said.

“Let go of me.”

“No.”

I struggled in her arms. “Yurika! Let go!”

She held tight. But I wanted to make her upset with me. I wanted to test her. If she wanted me to stay so much then she could fight me for it.

And that’s what she did. I got away twice, but Yurika pulled me back, yanking me closer by a wrist, and I ended up safe in her arms, held tight against her chest. She kissed me hungrily, and I melted into her embrace.

“Please stay,” she whispered, and her soft voice was the sweetest sound. “Sleep next to me. That’s all I want.”

I was subdued then, trusting her, done with struggling. I nodded before I gave her one more kiss.

In bed together, we finally cuddled the way I had hoped. I had to come to terms with the fact that either I could look toward the future full of fear, or I could just stay in the moment. And that moment meant everything.

“I love you, Yurika,” I whispered into the dark.

She held me close. “I love you, too.”


End file.
